Soul of Shadows
by Draco Blaze
Summary: A soul left in the dark, all alone. Should it have become evil or good. But it is now out for revenge for what Team Plasma did to it.
1. Chapter 1

Team Plasma Secret Base, 10:40am

"Sir you called for me"I asked tentatively at the door of the Team Plasma Leader.

Well let me back up a little. You see I'm a Unova secret detective investigating the inner workings of Team Plasma. I have to find out what is going on in the labs and if its potentially evil stop today might be my lucky day.

"Yes, come in Draco" I heard from the other side of the door, and did as the voice said.

When I walked in the room was orderly and neat with bookshelves on either side of a hard mahogany desk with papers organized neatly and a lamp. Siting in the chair was a slightly old man greying blond hair wearing a cloak with no hood. Over in the corner was a teenager about 18 years old or so with green hair, a white jacket and black pants. He did not seem happy he wore a grimace on his face.

"You are probably wondering why I called you down here aren't you Draco?"

"Well yes Lord Genisis It is not every day I am called to someone as great the leader of this organization sir."

"Ah, I suppose that is natural, but I have an important task for you to take on. Are you ready for your assignment?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, I need you to go down to the labs and make sure they are doing what they are payed for and also make sure this note is delivered to the head of the shadow experiment ASAP you will leave in the car outside, understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright get moving then."

And with that I turned to leave but then the teen that was in the corner put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see.

"Why are you here?"

"To free Pokemon from evil humans, King N, why else?" It was not a complete lie, and he knew it but chose not to say a word to Genisis.

He nodded his head and let go of my shoulder and turned back and went to the window starring deep in thought. As I walked out I heard him say to Genesis "You have created your own downfall, Father. You can change this still, but will you?"

"Hmph, you are too skeptical N and Nothing will go wrong."

And with that I went to the cab finally getting the chance I needed to investigate the labs. Ignoring the obvious warning N was giving me.

As I approached the lab I looked down at the note to the director of the shadow project wondering what it said but I will probably find out inside. I walked to the great building looking like a cross between a hospital and a mansion. Built with a main tower with the Team Plasma logo on it.

As I walked in I scanned my ID card at the door to let me in. Where I found a man with a white lab coat and dark sun glasses with dark hair with a blue-ish hue.

"Ah, Draco I assume?" The Scientist asked me.

"Yes you are correct." I replied

"Well I am Gabriel, leader of the shadow project I take it you have a note for me from Lord Genesis?"

"Well nice to meet you and here is the note.

"Ah, Thankyou..." As he took the note and quickly read it and crammed it into his pocket.

"Alright then if you'll follow me to the labs" with that he started walking to the labs without waiting for my reply.

As we walked down the halls I saw different things like seeing the different effects of different natural food on different types of pokemon. As we walked I saw the projects get more and more strange and inhuman like replacing body parts with machines like in the Genesect lab and creating a machine to combine pokemon at the Kryum lab. Finally we reached the back of the hall with a black door. And I followed Gabriel in. I saw hundreds of machines and as we got to the back I saw two stasis tubes one empty, the other contained a Darkrai.

"What is a darkrai doing here!?"I heared the door lock and a pokemon come out of its pokeball. I turned and saw a huge Tyranitar coming towards me and grab hold of me. And then Gabriel came toward me with a smug grin on his face. He took off his sunglasses to reveal one blue eye and one purple.

"Heh.. You really thought we didn't know you were a spy! You really thought that Genesis thought you were good enough to make sure the LABS were doing their jobs! Hah! You were sent here as a Guineapig to test this very project."

"Ugh, heh you cocky scientists think you can do a thing to me. I guess I should go ahead and call for backup."

" It's a shame that this section of it was connected to a boat which is now leaving the harbor."

" What!? Ugh..." I said as the Tyranitar increased its grip on me causing me to faint.

"Take him to the tube next to the Darkrai."

I began to regain Consciousness as soon as the door on my tube shut.

"Heh, well at least your body will be donated to science... And the efforts of team plasma! Muhahahaha!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I already am."

And with that Gabriel turned away from me and went to a computer. " Alright start the genetic blending Process!"

And with that it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ungh... Wher... Where am I?" I said groggily.

"Hmph.. I was hoping you could tell me that. Whatever..."

"Huh?.." I mumbled as my eyes focused. Around me was dark yet there was light all around me, sort of like a trick of the eyes but it was just empty space. But then I turned and saw where the voice emanated from. And saw it was a Darkrai..."What?! How can you talk?" But then everything came pouring back on how Gabriel and Genesis betrayed me and put me in the Stasis tube next to the Darkrai the same one standing there.

"Like every Pokemon does with our mouths."

"Wait... Where's Gabriel?!" But then I realized what this project was about and what I heard in the labs before I was knocked out in the tube.

"Hey, kid... Hello... Come back to earth..." The Darkrai said to me trying to get me to come back from my daze.

"So they were trying to make a Pokemon-Human hybrid in there."

"Well if that's the case were in one of our heads..." The Darkrai said in thought.

"Or we're in both..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I heard in there they were trying to combine us and control us as a weapon."

"Huh..." The Darkrai said in thought.

With that we sat in thought for a while.

~meanwhile outside~

"Hahaha, I've done it the first Pokemon-Human hybrid merged down all the way to the soul..." Gabriel boasted but suddenly turned to his combination.

The creature was humanoid but was not at the same time. It still carried most of Darkrai's traits like the black smoke on his shoulder and forearm rising up. But it also had clothes already on it strangely enough like the red scarf on its neck and a custom black tail coat crossed with a tux jacket with a black shirt and black shoes as well as black pants. He also had a light white mist coming of the collar of the jacket. Draco's originally dark green hair was now pitch black and his hair had grown a few inches.

But then the unexpected happened... The hybrid opened its eyes. They were the same startling blue as every Darkrai's but they were different.. They had green veins flowing through them just like a human's but he took a closer look at the veins revealed on his arm between the gloves on its hands and the sleeves on its coat. They were changing between the usual red to a dark green.. Just proving even further that this creature was no longer human or Pokemon.

"The control chip was put in place right?" Gabriel yelled to the Scientists popping corks off bottles of Champaign they had been saving since day one of the project.

"Yes sir all was set in place!" One scientist yelled from the group.

Just as he said this a great blue flash emanated from the hybrid's tube. Everyone turned to look at what the cause was. Gabriel turned and saw the hybrid's eyes had flared blue and had a burning sky blue aura... And the chip in its neck was sparking about to fail.

Gabriel took the closest tranquilizer gun and prepared to shoot, but before he could the glass shattered as the hybrid moved its arms out ward and the blast blew away papers and computers and flung scientists to the walls at the back.

Suddenly I was back in control of my body but... It didn't feel right... I felt... Stronger, but there was an agonizing ache in my neck. I focused on it and heard a few sparks and it went away. I opened my eyes but everything seemed in a blur and then my hearing kicked in I heard celebrating... But for what? Then my eyes focused and I saw a lab and memories flooded back both mine and Darkrai's being captured in a forest at night and being captured in the lab. Then I saw Gabriel... And anger coursed through me and I stretched and moved to get out of the tube. It shattered with ease and blew away papers and scientists alike to the back of the room. I walked over to where Gabriel was and threw him against the wall, still holding him by his shirt I looked him in the eye.

"What have you done to me!?" Shaking him. My voice sounded deeper and more dark.

"Heh... You should be thankful... You are the worlds first ever successful Pokemon-Human hybrid in the world..." He said in choking, ragged breathes.

"Grrr... Why... Why have you done this to me!?" I yelled.

"Heh... I don't know any more... Oh well... Heh... Ha.. Hahahaha-..." He rambled meaninglessly... Until I snapped his neck with the flinch of a finger.

Then my eyesight turned off and I heard an explosion and then I opened my eyes and I was flying through the evening sky and then I fainted again.


End file.
